Sportsmaster
Sportsman appears in the Young Justice episode "Drop Zone", working alongside the Cult of Kobra to deliver enhanced Venom, but was stopped by the Young Justice. He later appears in the episode "Targets" where he is show working for the League of Assassins under Ra's Al Ghul. He was hired by Ghul to assassinate Lex Luthor, however it is shown at the end of the episode that it was set up as Ghul & Luthor are working together. As the series progresses, he is revealed to be the ex-husband of Paula Brooks and the father of Artemis and Cheshire. In season 2, Sportsmaster is dismissed from the Light after trying to kill Black Manta, whose son Kaldur killed Artemis. Sportsmaster is nearly killed by his replacement, Deathstroke, but escapes with Cheshire's aid. History Lawrence "Crusher" Crock was one of the finest athletes in the world, excelling at any sport he cared to try. Crock was so obsessed by winning that he would do almost anything to win, no matter how unsporting or brutal he had to be. Finally, after he permanently crippled an opponent during a professional football game, Crock found himself banned from all sports. It was at this time that he decided to use his sporting and athletic abilities for crime. Disguised as the leader of a "Mystery" Polo team he tried to rob the spectators of the Polo match. However, he and his accomplices were thwarted by Alan Scott (the original Green Lantern). At the end of that battle it appeared that Crock had accidentally fallen to his death, but sometime later he returned as the Sportsmaster, determined once again to use his abilities for crime. Setting explosives at several Gotham City sporting events, Sportsmaster demanded ransom money of he would trigger them causing death and carnage. He was eventually captured by Green Lantern and sent to prison. Escaping from Prison, Crock joined the Injustice Society and battled the JSA. One of his fellow team members was the Huntress and the two eventually married, becoming a criminal team. He planned their robberies, and she would capture any heroes who tried to interfere. It took the combined efforts of Black Canary and Starman ( Ted Knight) to thwart them. Sportsmaster and Huntress were a constant thorn in the JLA's side, even setting up a baseball game against the heroes, in which he was the pitcher. The married villians were a formidable team and would argue when Huntress revealed that she wanted to be on the opposite side of the law. They had a daughter Artemis Crock, that eventually became the third Huntress. The Council recognized his natural talent and abilities and after his death he was cloned as use for as their special enforcers. The Sportsmaster clones proved to be effective. 'Powers and Abilities' Both Sportsmasters were ex-athletes and retained their natural talent in athleticism, which was their main ability. Using their natural agility, strength and knowledge of sports to their advantage. They both were on par with Olympic athletes, Crusher Crock was a normal human, whereas Victor Gover had photographic reflexes. A unique ability to perfectly mimic anyone's movements from watching them, If he was to fight someone and lose the first time, Vic would have a unnatural advantage the next fight, being able to read his opponent then memorize and mimic their movements, as well as being mentally prepared. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization